mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erwähntes
Dieser Artikel ist eine Liste von allem, das zwar mal erwähnt, aber nie ausführlich behandelt wurde. Persönlichkeiten Chilli Peppers Ein Pony erwähnt in Sechs Glorreiche Halunkinnen. Peppers ist ein Urgroßonkel von Applejack. Ob wohl er in der Familie nicht als der Hellste gilt, baute er die florierende Bronco-Ranch bei Canter Creek auf. Allerdings wurde er vom Banditen King Longhorn, der sich die Ranch unterm Nagel reißen wollte, verjagt. Peppers verbleib ist nicht bekannt. Die Ranch wurde von den Mane 6 gerettet. Haycarte Ein Name, erwähnt in Alte Freundschaften. Entwickelte die Haycarte Methode. Eine Lerntechnik bei der man sich in Bücher rein zaubert. Die Wirkung hält aber nur solange an wie der Anwender sie halten kann was nur ein Paar Minuten Möglich ist. Holder Cobblestone Ein Pony, erwähnt in Das Familienfest. Laut Granny Smith war Holder der siebenfache Urgroßvater der Heutigen Pies. Er fand einst den großen Stein der Heute als Holder's Boulder bekannt ist und beute seien Steinfarm darum herum. Knuckerbocker Ein Name, erwähnt in Die Vertretungs-Direktorin. Mr Kingpin Ein Pony, erwähnt in Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken. Scootaloo meint, dass er sie nie wieder auf der Bowlingbahn spielen lassen wird, was darauf hindeutet, dass er entweder der Eigentümer oder der Geschäftsführer ist. Meadowbrook Ein Magier, erwähnt In Die Landkarte - Teil 1. Laut Twilight stammt er aus dem Osten und soll acht magische Artefakte geschaffen haben. Morari der Mähnenlose Ein Name, erwähnt in Alte Freundschaften. Er schaffte es bekannt genug zu werden dass man Bücher über ihn verfasst. Namby-Pamby Ein Pony, erwähnt in Gabby Gums macht Geschichte. Es ist nur dafür bekannt, dass er seinen Abschluss an Ponyvilles Grundschule machte und zu Schulzeiten der Chefredakteur der Schülerzeitung, die Freie Fohlenpresse, war. Rapidfire Ein Wonderbolt erwähnt in Rarity will dazu gehören. Er soll am Wonderbolts-Derby teilgenommen haben. War aber nirgends zu sehen. Rococo Froufrou Ein Pony, erwähnt in Spaß mit Discord. Laut Rarity ein berühmter Modedesigner der sogar eigene Bücher herausbringt. Shadow Spade Ein Name das erste mal erwähnt in Raritys Ermittlungen. Rarity ist ein Fan der spannenden Geschichten Spades. Es ist aber nicht bekannt ob Shadow Spade eine Autorin oder Romanfigur ist. Thornhoof Ein Name erwähnt in Zeitreisen. Er schrieb das Buch Kurzfassung der Geschichte von Canterlot. Wild Bull Hickok und Calamity Mane Zwei equestrische Western-Berühmtheiten, erwähnt in Das letzte Rodeo. Ihre Namen sind Angelehnt an Wild Bill Hickok und Calamity Jane, zwei der bekanntesten Wildwest-Legenden. Yickslur Ein Yakkrieger, erwähnt in Die Vertretungs-Direktorin. Er wird als ehrenvoll beschrieben. Alle Feinde die ihn sahen sollen ihre Waffen friedlich niedergelegt haben. Gruppierungen/Organisationen Berg Aris Tourismusverband Eine Gesellschaft der Hippogreife, erwähnt in Feiertags-Geschichten. Gesellschaft zur Erhaltung seltener Arten Equestrias Dem Namen nach eine Umweltschutzorganisation, erwähnt in Drei ist Einer zu viel. Die Gesellschaft scheint den Zugang zu besagten seltenen Arten zu verwalten. Historische Gesellschaft von Canterlot Eine Gesellschaft zur Aufzeichnung der Geschichte, erwähnt in Die bösen 6. Siebte Flugstaffel Die Staffel war eine Untereinheit der Wonderbolts, erwähnt in Die Geschichte der Wonderbolts. Admiral Fairy Flight gehörte dieser an. '' Sire's Hollow Denkmalschutzgesellschaft Eine Gesellschaft zur Erhaltung der Historischen Stätten der Stadt Sire's Hollow, erwähnt in ''Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch. Gegründet und geleitet wird die Gesellschaft von Firelight. Der damit versucht die Geschichte der Stadt zu bewahren. Lange Zeit arbeitete dem das Sire's Hollow Entwicklungskomitee entgegen, was zu einer Spaltung des Stadtbildes führte. Sire's Hollow Entwicklungskomitee Ein Komitee zur Modernisierung der Stadt Sire's Hollow, erwähnt in Zu Hause ist es ... problematisch. Gegründet und geleitet wird das Komitee von Stellar Flare. Die damit Versucht ihre Zukunftspläne für die Stadt umzusetzen. Lange Zeit arbeitete dem die Sire's Hollow Denkmalschutzgesellschaft entgegen, was zu einer Spaltung des Stadtbildes führte. Zeitalter/Epochen Paleo-Epoche Ein Zeitabschnitt, erwähnt in Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken. Es ist lediglich bekannt das es während dieser Zeit zu einem Ausbruch der Schönheitspocken kam. Vierte Celestia-Ära oder auch Vierte Regierungsperiode Celestias Ein Zeitabschnitt, erwähnt Die Geschichte der Wonderbolts. Es ist lediglich bekannt, dass während dieser Zeit Colonel Purple Dart Anführer der Wonderbolts war. Es deutet darauf hin, dass die Prinzessin in ihrem Amt regelmäßig bestätigt werden muss. Orte Baltimare Eine Stadt an Equestrias Ostküste, erwähnt in Zeitreisen, verzeichnet auf der offiziellen Karte. Der Name ist angelehnt an die US-Stadt Baltimor. Hengstlantis Die Unterwasserstadt der Kelpies, erwähnt in ''Zeitreisen mit Discord''. Man kann einen Blick auf die Stadt werfen, als Discord sich mit seiner Zeitmaschine mal wieder verfranzt hat. Mustangia Dem Namen nach ein Land, erwähnt in Die Equestria-Spiele. Es ist die Heimat von Ms. Peachbottom. Sattel-Arabien Ein entferntes Land, erwähnt in Das Einhorn-Amulett. Es ist ein eigenes Reich, das gelegentlich Gesandte nach Equestria schickt. Dem Äußerem dieser Gesandten nach, muss die dortige Kultur recht orientalisch sein. Stratusburg Ein Ort erwähnt in Flügelmann-Bescheidenheit. Es ist die Heimat von Sky Stinger und Vapor Trail. Vanhoover Vanhoover Ein Ort erwähnt in Äpfel und Birnen. Es ist eine Ableitung von Namen der kanadische Stadt "Vancouver". Whinnyapolis Eine Stadt in Equestria erwähnt in Prinzessin Spike. Der Name ist angelehnt an Minneapolis. Dinge Animorphischer Zauber Ein Zauber, erwähnt in ''Lunas Verwandlung''. Laut Twilight Sparkle wurde er von Starswirl dem Bärtigen erfunden. Dem Namen nach kann man damit das Ziel in Tiere verwandeln. Azurantium Ein magische Metall, erwähnt in Das Ende der Freundschaft. Aus diesem Material können kraftvolle Artefakte geschaffen werden. Eine Eigenschaft dieses Metalls ist das es überall eine Glitzerspur hinterlässt die sogar in der Luft steht. Kurzfassung der der Geschichte von Canterlot Ein Sachbuch geschrieben von Thornhoof, erwähnt in Zeitreisen. Twilight Sparkle plante es gleichzeitig mit Die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu lesen, um Zeit für ihre Monatsplanung zu schaffen. Im Original wird das Buch mit Brief History of Canterlot betitelt. Lachssaft Ein Getränk der Hippogreife, erwähnt in Oben oder unten?. Die Hippogreife laden Twilight auf einen Krug ein. Es ist nicht bekannt woher der Name kommt. Die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeitszauber Ein Sachbuch, erwähnt in Zeitreisen. Twilight Sparkle plante es gleichzeitig mit Kurzfassung der der Geschichte von Canterlot zu lesen, um Zeit für ihre Monatsplanung zu schaffen. Im Original wird das Buch mit The Art of Invisibility Spells betitelt. Ereignisse Winter-Schneetag Ein Feiertag des Kristall-Königreiches , erwähnt in Mikro-Serie Band 10. Über den Tag selbst ist so gut wie Nichts bekannt. Da aber die Vorbereitungen einen gewaltigen Papierkram bedürfen muss es sich um einen großen Tag handeln. Navboxen Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Listen